Halál előtt - Halál után
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: BBC Sherlock történet. A történet rövid epizódokat mutat be a 2. évad befejező részére épülve Sherlock halála előtt és után.


**Szereplők:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Molly Hooper, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft Holmes

**Korhatár: PG**

**Műfaj/kategória: **one-shot, angst, némi humor, dráma

**Figyelmeztetések: **AU

**Kikötés: **Minden jog Sir Arthur Conan Doyle-t és a BBC One csatornát illeti. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a történetek megírásából.

**Megjegyzés: **A történet négy darab one-shotból áll, váltakozva Sherlock és John szemszögéből.

**Tartalom:** BBC Sherlock történet. A történet rövid epizódokat mutat be a 2. évad befejező részére épülve Sherlock halála előtt és után.

**1. Halál előtt: Sherlock**

Csak a függöny lebbenése jelzi, hol távozott. Az anyag után kapok, és tehetetlen dühömben megszorítom. Hallom mögöttem Watson lihegését. Egyszerre fordulunk meg, és rohanunk ki az utcára, de Moriarty már nincs sehol.

– Jól kitervelte – szól mellettem John. – Richard Brook, egy egyszerű színész?

– Akit a meséje szerint én béreltem fel, és holnap mindenki megtudja. Bezárul a kör, kivéve, ha… – eszembe jut valami.

– Kivéve mit? Sherlock?

– Egyedül megyek.

Elrohanok. Tudom, hogy John nem ért semmit, de ez most nem számít. Tudom, mit kell tennem. De az, hogy rájöttem, még nem jelenti azt, hogy könnyű. Eldönteni egy pillanat volt. De meg is tenni? Lassítok. Egy pillanatra meginog az előző elhatározásom, és majdnem visszafordulok, hogy megkeressem Johnt, hogy elmondjam neki az elhatározásomat, de ezt tudom, hogy nem lehet. Mindennek hitelesnek kell lennie, különben mindennek vége.

Begyorsítok. Minden gondolatot és emléket megpróbálok száműzni a fejemből, de minél jobban erőlködöm, annál több jön elő. Az egész életem, gyors, kusza, zavaros egymásutánban. Aztán, ahogy megállok a bűnügyi labor előtt, egyszerre abbamarad a filmszerű folyam. Ez a teljes üresség megrémít. Ennyire félnék a haláltól? Kezem megremeg a lépcsőkorláton, a lábamból eltávozik minden erő. Lerogyok a lépcső aljába, és a kezembe temetem az arcomat. Próbálom lenyugtatni a lélegzetemet, de ahogy egyre több kép jelenik meg a fejemben a saját halálomról, egyre kevésbé megy. A túlfejlett vizuális memória átkai. Ezen nevetnék is, ha nem rólam lenne szó. Erősen markolom a kabátom szélét, és nagy levegőt veszek, aztán felnézek az éjszakai fényben úszó utcára. A szemközti házban egy család épp valami filmet néz a tévében, pattogatott kukoricát majszolnak hozzá. Elnevetem magam. Szép is az élet, nem?

Egy sóhaj kíséretében felállok. Nehéz megtennem azt a pár lépcsőfokot az ajtóig, de muszáj. Belököm az ajtót, és elindulok a félhomályban úszó folyosón. A lépteim dübörgésnek hatnak a fojtogató csendben. De csak haladok előre, és reménykedek, hogy Mollyt még bent találom. Szerencsére még ég a laborban a villany. Megállok egy kicsivel távolabb, és elgondolkodom, mit is mondhatnék neki, de nem maradt sok időm, mert pár perccel később a világítás elalszik odabenn, és Molly lép ki az ajtón.

– Csúnyán bántam önnel, pedig mindig hittem magában – mondom csak úgy egyszerűen.

Megijed.

– Mr. Holmes? – rebegi.

– Mindig jó volt hozzám. Mindig.

Aggódva néz.

– Nem vagyok jól, Molly.

– Mi a baj, mondja el – kéri.

– Azt hiszem, meg fogok halni. Szeretne segíteni nekem? – lépek közelebb hozzá, belenézve a most kissé rémült meleg barna szemekbe.

– Mire lenne szüksége?

– Önre.

Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnik, mire lassan eléri a szám az övét. Ajkai finomak és selymesek, nyelve mintha csak erre várt volna, rögtön tudja a dolgát. Szeretem ezt a nőt, csak eddig magamnak sem mertem bevallani, bár most már mindenre késő. Remegő kezeimmel belemarkolok a hajába. Ez magához téríti. Felszisszen, hátrébb húzza a fejét, amennyire a fogva tartott hajától tudja.

– Mondja el, mi a terve.

Homlokon csókolom, majd elengedem a haját. Minden ujjaim közül eltávozott tincs után maró fájdalmat érzek, mintha rögtön el is vesztettem volna, ahogy megtaláltam.

– Odabenn – mutatok az ajtóra.

– Kövessen – adja ki a határozott utasítást, és elfordul tőlem.

Tétován lépek utána.


End file.
